Hans
Hans is the main star of HHT. = History Hans was born on July 11, 2007, the year of the pig. Science Mastery In 2014 (second grade), Hans proved his intelligence by simply beating every student in every elementary school in the city of Riverside in a science fair, achieving a gold medal and a special sweepstakes award, with his Levitating Train (now referred to as the L.T.V. ['L'evitating 'T'rain 'V'ehicle]) project and the associative presentation. Later, in 2015 (third grade), Hans did this feat once again, this time failing to get the sweepstakes award, but still getting a bronze medal out of 45 2nd-6th graders, with his motion-detecting speakers (MDS). In his fourth grade, Hans' science fair did not happen until the latter half of the school year (2017). He created a device that converted heat into electricity (or a Peltier device, which is ironic) and therefore won a special award for being environment-friendly. On April 4th, he participated in a march for science, showing people that even children required the subject. Sports Until 2014, Hans was not a sporty person. In second grade, he joined a Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu team, and stayed until 2016, eventually dominating the class. He also joined a wrestling team in the same facility. Also in 2014, Hans began playing soccer, joining the team The Tasmanian Devils until 2015. He was the team's best defender, along with a skillful goalie. In 2015, Hans continued Jiu-Jitsu and began wrestling. The period of The Tasmanian Devils ended, and he joined another team (later named The Silver Swords) and was the team's star goalie, as well as defender, known for never letting a ball in during his time as goalie. He also became an awesome runner, running as much as six miles a day for two days a week, and the other five he spent running, at the very least, two. In 2016, Hans began playing tennis. He had a natural talent for it, and any ball he hit went soaring, scoring a point. Or so they said. Unfortunately, he developed Sever's Syndrome later on, and had to immediately retire all sports in order to keep his Achilles tendon from snapping. He now plays cricket and badminton, along with minor soccer skirmishes for recreation. Reading In second grade, Hans was an avid reader, often just waiting to go to Barnes & Noble or the library. In this grade, he began reading the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, often taking one to two month breaks between books. By June, Hans had read books 1-3 and had clocked in over 1,000,000 (1M) words by the end of the year. He finished Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire over the summer of the same year. By the end of third grade, Hans had finished the Harry Potter series and clocked in 2.5 million words read. In the fourth grade, Hans had discovered the author Rick Riordan and began reading his books, as suggested by a friend. Quickly, Riordan's books rose to his favorites and from this day on will jump on any opportunity to get his hands on one. Despite this, he only read another 2.5 million words, not improving from his third grade total. He has read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series three times, plenty of books from Amir Chitra Katha, and has read the entire The Heroes of Olympus ''series and is currently struggling to find ''Camp Half-Blood Confidential ''and ''The Heroes of Olympus ''to own. Trivia * His real name is Vijay Hans. Hans is his online name and Vee Kay Aech is his pen name. * He very often goes by "Prime," or "V-Prime. * Vijay's favorite episode from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''is ''A Hearth's Warming Tail. When asked about it, he said, "I guess I just like Dickens!"